


Memory, Ash

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fire, Guilt, Het, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kneeling, Memories, Nightmares, Obsessive Behavior, Ratings: G, Sadness, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, Unreliable Narrator, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: She burns too.





	Memory, Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



She is glorious in red, the red of her time as queen, and it bursts around her like a flower, like a flame, like the fires of his chosen planet when he brought her down—he who had been willing to go on his knees for her at her bequest, he who had done so even though she couldn’t see it when he had taken his new name, he who had promised anything. 

He’d given everything. 

She hadn’t wanted to take it. 

In his dreams she stands above him, far above; he rests his forehead at her feet; she lays a hand on his head, stroking his hair, and turns away.

Silent. Always silent. 

Her touch is scalding.


End file.
